My new chrysanthemum cultivar was discovered by me in August 1974 as a sport of an unidentified seedling growing among a group of greenhouse plants maintained at West Chicago, Ill., for use in breeding endeavors carried on with the object of developing improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market. This flower caught my attention because of its very large size and good golden color and by means of cuttings from the flowering stem, I reproduced the plant and found the cultivar to have retained the same flower characteristics that I had seen on the original plant. Propagation of the new plant through successive generations, by vegetative cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Propagation of this new variety by vegetative cuttings is now being carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.